


Tú, a mi, ¡Tsukki!

by Cat_Fujoshi



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Cat_Fujoshi, Gay, Implied Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, M/M, One Shot, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, TsukkiYamaHell, Uni_creating, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Fujoshi/pseuds/Cat_Fujoshi
Summary: Tsukishima no le encuentra el sentido a la oración.





	Tú, a mi, ¡Tsukki!

Cuando Tsukishima y Yamaguchi iban camino a casa, a veces sus manos se rozaban o sus hombros chocaban, a veces incluso sus pies tropezaban en un momento de distracción.

Eran pequeños toques que Tsukishima disfrutaba, aunque realmente no significasen nada importante, al menos para el pecoso.

Hoy se ve diferente, pensó.

Tsukishima notó el rostro sonrojado de Yamaguchi y rozó sus manos en algo "Accidentalmente-intencional" para ver su reacción. No fue la que esperaba. Literalmente Yamaguchi saltó hacia el lado y chocó con un poste. El rubio no pudo evitar una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Estas bien?  
Las orejas del pecoso se volvieron rojas, mientras volteaba la mirada.

-C-Claro que si, Tsukki... Solo fue un pequeño percance.

Algo definitivamente estaba mal. Una pequeña molestia se instalo en su pecho, junto con la obvia preocupación.

-Yamaguchi... ¿Que pasa?

El le miró y tal vez fue algo en la mirada que el rubio le dio, que le hizo decir la verdad.

-Y-Yo... Uh.

-¿Uh? Esa no es una respuesta.

Con una sonrisa burlona intento aparentar lo tierno que le parecía la escena y el rojo en sus orejas.

-UUUUUUHH .- Yamaguchi grito en nerviosismo y Tsukishima no pudo evitar reír, en serio, ¿Que rayos le estaba pasando al pecoso? Él era por naturaleza nervioso y se sonrojaba con facilidad, pero nunca lo suficiente como ahora, bastaba una mirada y podría entrar con pase VIP al club de los tomates.

-¡Uh, Tsukki! Tú a mi, ¡Tsukki!

Alzó una ceja.

-¿Ah?

"¿Porque repite mi nombre con tantos nervios?"

-Que tu a mí, Tsukki hace tiempo ¡Tsukki!

El rostro del pecoso denotaba su nerviosismo y él propio Tsukishima se llegó a sentir nervioso, ¿Que debía responder? ¿Por que el pecoso repetía su nombre incoherentemente? Parecía importante, pero el rubio realmente no le veía el sentido a la oración.

-Yamaguchi... - El llamado alzó la cabeza al instante - No entiendo lo que quieres decir. - Dijo directamente.

A su lado Yamaguchi parecía a punto de llorar, en un mezcla de enfado, nervios, vergüenza y alivio.

-¡TSUKKI, TÚ RUBIO IDIOTA!

Yamaguchi gritó y se fue corriendo a su casa.

"¿Idiota? ¿Yamaguchi me acaba de llamar idiota? ¿A mí? ¿Que hice yo ahora? No recuerdo haberme burlado de él, jamás... Además, ya estoy esforzándome en el voleibol, en serio lo hago, ya le estoy tomando el gusto... ¿Estaba enojado conmigo? Oh dios, Yamaguchi me grito idiota y esta vez no le encuentro razón. Es decir, generalmente seré una mierda, pero no un idiota. No, no soy un idiota. Estoy bastante seguro que mi promedio escolar es mejor que el del dúo de raros, definitivamente no soy un idiota. Entonces... ¿Porque Yamaguchi me llamó así? ¿Y porque rayos repetía tanto mi nombre? "

El rubio no se podía ver así mismo, pero si lo hubiera hecho probablemente se hubiera avergonzado.

Llevaba 5 minutos parado en la calle, en un estado parecido al shock y con la boca y ojos bien abiertos, hasta que le encontró sentido a la frase.

 

Era su pronunciación. Era aquel detalle por el que una palabra tan importante había sido pasado por alto. 

El rubio se inclino en la calle y ocultó su cara, completamente roja mientras profería algo inentendible. Él también lo hacia, se lo diría en la mañana a primera hora y se disculparía, esta vez pudo admitir, que tal vez, haya sido un poco idiota.

 

"-Tú, a mi ¡Me gustas!"

 

 

 

Tsukki y Suki (Me gustas en Nipon) son parecidos y pues no pude evitar pensar en esto :)

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un one-shot que hice en wattpad y lo pongo en Ao3 porque quiero y porque puedo (??) https://www.wattpad.com/392404712-t%C3%BA-a-mi-%C2%A1tsukki-one-shot-t%C3%BA-a-mi-%C2%A1tsukki  
> No sé, los amo mucho <3  
> ¡Hoy un fanfic, mañana el mundo! :D 
> 
> -¡Gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado~ <3


End file.
